Judgment: The Real One
by Fwirl
Summary: What are you supposed to do when faced with a crossroads that could go either way?


**Okay guys, this time it's not totally crazy and insane; it's the real one, I promise. That being said, enjoy~**

* * *

_No…I don't want to die…I can't leave Rosette_. Chrono squinted as an intense light suddenly blinded him, throwing up his arms in front of his face to shield his eyes. _What's going on?_

Without warning, Chrono was suddenly hurled through the air. He looked around him wildly, trying to figure out what was going on and where he was, but all he saw was a swirling darkness all around him. He let out a sharp gasp of pain as he hit something solid–the ground?

He lay still for awhile, not sure what to do. Where was this place? Had he died? After a pause, he stood up on shaking legs, cradling the arm he had landed on. Looking around warily, he suddenly fell to his knees, an incredible weariness overcoming him. "Where…am I?" he croaked aloud.

"You are at the crossroads," a voice echoed. The fierce wind that had accompanied the swirling darkness had disappeared, along with the harsh light. The voice was toneless, and he wasn't able to tell if it was male or female.

"Who are you?" Chrono asked more strongly. "What's going on?"

"You're dead," the voice said bluntly, almost in amusement, making Chrono flinch. "Now you must decide."

"Decide on what?" Chrono demanded. "I don't understand what you're saying!"

"You must choose a path to take," the voice continued as if he hadn't spoken. "Decide…between heaven and hell."

"What kind of decision is that?" Chrono asked hesitantly. "Why would someone choose hell over heaven?" Then he wondered if it was some kind of self-evaluation. If that was true…well, did he really deserve heaven? Did he deserve to join Rosette in heaven, even after all he had done?

"The decision is yours to make," the voice trilled. "You can think whatever you like."

"Then…you'll let me go wherever I pick? This isn't a test?" Chrono checked.

"You can think whatever you like," the voice repeated. Chrono glanced around, but he couldn't tell where the voice was coming from. "Make your choice."

Chrono closed his eyes, various thoughts spinning through his head that he couldn't grab ahold of. _Think…think…_But he couldn't; all he could see was Rosette's shining face as she teased him; her tear-stained expression that made his heart break as she said she didn't want to die. _Rosette…Rosette…What should I do?_

Without a doubt, Chrono knew that he didn't deserve to go to heaven. After killing so many people, directly and indirectly, he didn't think he even deserved this choice. However, an afterlife without Rosette would be worse than anything he could imagine.

"Chrono…" This time it was another voice speaking, a painfully familiar voice; one that thought he would never hear again.

"Magdalene…?"Chrono asked, his throat closing. What was she doing here?

"Chrono," Magdalene repeated more clearly.

"Magdalene, where are you?" Chrono shouted, turning around wildly.

"Why are you hesitating?" Magdalene asked, her voice soft and light.

"I…I don't have the right to go to heaven," Chrono admitted, wondering if the previous voice was still there. "You of all people should know that."

"Chrono, you have made many mistakes, but that doesn't mean you should be condemned to an eternity of hell," Magdalene said, her voice resonating throughout the area.

"Sinners shouldn't be in a holy place such as heaven," Chrono replied, his gaze downcast.

"No one is perfect; you are no exception," Magdalene retorted. "It's almost arrogant of you to think so."

"No, that's not what I mean," Chrono denied.

"Chrono, make a decision that you will be happy with forever," Magdalene told him serenely. "Don't you want to see Rosette again?"

Chrono's heart tightened as she said the words. "Magdalene, I…never meant to–"

"It's okay, Chrono," Magdalene interrupted. "I'm content that you could find someone to happily live your life with. Don't you think that she would want to see you too?"

Chrono could only stare into empty space blankly. "I…I want to see her," he said. "I want to see…Rosette."

"Then go to her," Magdalene encouraged. "You deserve to be together."

"But…" Chrono objected hesitantly. "Is this really okay?"

"The decision is yours to make," the voice chimed in.

Chrono gazed down, trying to decide. If he was being offered this choice, he must've done something good in his life, right? He wanted to see Rosette and never have to be separated from her again. Was that so wrong?

"Please…take me to where Rosette is," Chrono finally said, looking up, though he couldn't see anything around him besides the perpetually flowing dark mist. Silence stretched out following his request. It felt like it dragged on for an eternity, or maybe it went by so fast that Chrono didn't even notice it; he couldn't tell.

"Very well," was the eventual reply, but it wasn't Magdalene's voice.

"Magdalene?" Chrono called. Already, the black mist had started swirling around him, displaced air whistling in his ears. Through the walls of darkness, he could see rolling grassy plains, a lake, mountains and trees in the distance. He even just barely felt a gentle wind blowing across his face.

"I'm here," Magdalene replied, her voice sounding faint over the rushing wind.

"Thank you," Chrono yelled, trying to make himself heard. "For everything that you've done for me and Rosette!"

Then he was gone from that place, standing in the shade of a large oak tree in the scene he had seen just moments before. The azure sky above was laced thinly with white clouds, casting light shadows over the ground. A soft breeze blew through the short grass, caressing it like a child would a small puppy.

And there, sitting at the foot of the tree was Rosette. She wasn't wearing the uniform of the Magdalene Order like she usually did, but instead, a simple white dress with her hair tied back in a braid like when she was little.

"Chrono," Rosette greeted, smiling.

"Rosette," Chrono murmured, dropping to his knees. At that moment, he knew he was exactly where he was supposed to be, where he would always be: at Rosette's side.

* * *

**Aaaw, no depressing ending. Darn. :P**

**Actually, I really wanted Chrono and Rosette to end up together and live "happily ever after." Or at least in the afterlife anyways. ^.^**

**Please review~**


End file.
